Noob: Recueil d'Olydri
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: Une collection de drabbles plus ou moins courts sur les mésaventures des joueurs et PNJs d'Horizon. N'hésitez pas à me proposer vos idées et requêtes! Je fait tout les couples, tout les personnages tant que ça ne dépasse pas le rating T.
1. 1- Décès Prématuré

Titre : Décès Prématuré

Personnages : Arthéon, Sparadrap, Gaea, Omega Zell, Bartémulius et Nostariat

_«Mais puisque j'te dis que les filles, dans les MMORPG, ça sert à rien !»_ s'insurgea Omega Zell en pointant vers Gaea un doigt accusateur.

Arthéon soupira et se massa lentement les tempes. Une fois de plus l'assassin et l'invocatrice étaient en train de se quereller car la quête n'avançait pas, affirmant chacun que c'était la faute de l'autre. Sparadrap quand à lui avait déjà oublié cette histoire de fragments de cristal maudit, préférant jouer avec son nouveau smourbiff. Nostariat et Bartémulius patientaient –appelons ça comme ça- près du groupe en y allant de leurs petits commentaires désobligeants.

_«Vous êtes a-ffli-geants !_, geignit Bartémulius d'un ton las, _ça fais maintenant CINQ heures que vous cherchez ces fragments, CINQ !»_

Gaea se retourna d'un bloc, furieuse.

«-_Justement! Avec tout ce temps supplémentaire passé sur cette quête, il va falloir nous payer double! Et si ça continue, il faudra aussi débourser des crédits supplémentaires pour les dommages et intérêts._

_-Et aller, elle remet ça!_, s'exclama Omega Zell, _T'es vraiment qu'une grippe-sous ma parole! J'suis sûre que tu vas encore trouver un moyen pour récupérer tout l'argent pour toi! Radine!_

_-Radine peut-être, mais moi au moins je dépense mes crédits comme il faut! Pas pour acheter un tabard débile d'une autre guilde!»_

Cette fois c'en était trop pour l'assassin. Il agrippa fermement ses deux armes et porta un violent coup à l'invocatrice. Celle-ci riposta alors par un déchaînement de sorts. Sparadrap, voyant qu'une bataille avait de nouveau éclatée entre ses 'copains', laissa son smourbiff de coté, saisit son bâton et lança une pluie de Mercurochroum en plein cœur de l'affrontement. Des sorts et rayons d'énergie jaillissaient en tout sens, menaçant de frapper n'importe qui passant à proximité. Tout cela aurait put durer encore un bon moment si Arthéon n'était pas intervenu après quelques minutes.

_«Non mais c'est pas bientôt finit oui?! Vous allez finir par attirer l'attention des joueurs de la Coalition avec vos bêtises !»_ gronda-t-il en séparant les deux joueurs.

Sparadrap, qui se tenait en face d'Arthéon, nota alors un détail derrière lui et son visage se décomposa.

_«Heu… Arthéon? Tu vas pas être content, mais je crois qu'on vient de faire une méga boulette of the dead là…»_

Le guerrier soupira et se retourna avec appréhension. Nostariat était allongée sur le dos, immobile, tandis que Bartémulius était penchée sur elle et lui donnait de petites tapes sur la joue pour tenter de la réveiller.

_«Ah bah bravo! Bravo! Vous avez touché Nostariat!»_ s'écria Arthéon.

Le guerrier s'empressa d'aller constater les dégâts, suivit d'Omega Zell et de Gaea. L'alchimiste avait en effet été frappée par un sort de l'invocatrice et de plein fouet, qui plus est. Ses points de vie étaient affreusement bas et elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle avait l'air particulièrement à l'agonie, du coup. Du moins autant que son statut de personnage pixelisé le lui permettait.

_«-Espèces de monstres! Comment avez vous osez faire ça à une personne de son rang!?_, s'égosilla Bartémulius, _Ma pauvre Nostariat!_

_-Hé oh y faut se calmer hein?! Et puis j'ai rien fait moi, c'est elle!_, s'empressa de rectifier l'assassin.

-_Mais j'ai pas fait exprès! De toute façon, elle est juste dans les pommes pour le mom-»_ commença Gaea.

Elle fut stoppée par le bruit de pas maladroits approchant rapidement.

_«Alors les copains, elle va bien Nostari-AAH!»_

Soudain, Sparadrap dérapa de manière incontrôlable dans l'herbe humide et lâcha involontairement son bâton. Celui-ci vint heurter violemment le front de Nostariat, lui ôtant le peu de point de vie qui lui restait. Son corps explosa alors en milliers de pixels, sous le regard horrifié de son comparse alchimiste.

_«NOSTARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !»_

Le crie déchirant –que ce soit pour les tympans des joueurs où les larmes de désespoir qui vinrent s'y mêler- résonna longuement dans la forêt. Il leva son visage rouge et ruisselant de larmes vers les membres de la guilde de Noob, d'abord furieux puis surpris de voir qu'eux aussi arborait un visage attristé. Puis soudain l'invocatrice tomba à genoux.

_«Pourquoi ?! POURQUOIII ?!»_

Bartémulius, surpris, n'osa pas leur hurler dessus comme il en avait pourtant l'habitude. Alors comme ça, ils avaient un cœur? Et ils pleuraient la perte de Nostariat? C'était à peine croyable. Gaea se prit la tête entre les mains.

_«Ça faisait cinq heures qu'on était sur cette foutue quête, cinq! Et maintenant il va falloir tout recommenceeeeer!_

_-P-Pardon ?, _demanda Bartémulius, perplexe.

_-On avait donnés tout les fragments de cristal à Nostariat! Maintenant la quête est foutue ! On va devoir retrouver toute ces saletés une deuxième fois!»_

Arthéon soupira et lui frotta doucement le dos.

_«-Allons Gaea, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu…_

_-Tu crois?_

_-Mais oui mais oui… Elle aura sûrement repopée d'ici une vingtaine de minutes. Avec un peu de chance, elle aura encore les fragments. On à qu'à aller faire une quête secondaire rapide en attendant…»_

Gaea se releva d'un bond, revigorée à l'idée de pouvoir obtenir des crédits supplémentaires et entraîna vivement ses compagnons vers un autre PNJ qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Bartémulius les regarda partir sans un mot, se demandant simplement ce que 'répoper' pouvait bien vouloir dire.


	2. 2- Un gentil PK

Titre : Un gentil PK

Personnages : Sparadrap, Roxana et Précieux

Timeline : Quelques pars vers la fin de la Saison 4.

_«Mes smourbiffs_!, s'écria Sparadrap, _Mes smourbiffs! Rend les moi!»_

Roxana éclata de rire, narguant le pauvre prêtre en agitant sa sacoche de cuire sous son nez. Une fois de plus la chef de la guilde des PKs, aidée par quelques complices, s'était emparée de la précieuse collection de familiers. Sparadrap avait cette femme en horreur depuis qu'elle avait cruellement brûlées vifs ses premiers petits compagnons, et l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire l'horrifia. Il voulu tendre le bras pour attraper le petit sac, mais un autre joueur de la Coalition le retint en arrière.

_«Allons mon petit Sparadrap, tu sais bien que, nous, les PKs, sommes des gens sadiques et cruels! Hors, si je te rendais tes familiers sans leur faire de mal, cela ferait de moi une personne gentille, le contraire exact d'un Player Killer!»_

Roxana contempla un bref instant le sac en se demandant comment elle allait bien pouvoir le détruire cette fois-ci. Finalement elle décida de le confier à un autre joueur afin qu'il s'en occupe et le premier venu se trouva être Précieux, à qui elle jeta nonchalamment la sacoche.

_«Aller, _siffla-t-elle_, je te laisse une chance de racheter en partie ton honneur de Player Killer. Fais-moi souffrir ces familiers!»_

Le regard dudit PK alla de Sparadrap à Roxana, en passant par ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il prépara immédiatement un sort avant de noter un détail; la lèvre inférieure tremblante du prêtre et ses yeux embués qui le fixaient.

_«D-Dit Précieux… Tu vas pas faire ça, hein? Toi t'es pas méchant comme elle… T'es comme Dark Avenger, t'as un curseur rouge mais t'es gentil…»_

L'évocation de ce nom suscita immédiatement de nombreux rires moqueurs.

_«Ne me parle pas de ce… ce pseudo-PK!, _pouffa Roxana_, Il n'à même pas été capable de tuer un noob comme toi! Il est la honte de cette guilde! La __honte__ de toute la Coalition, même!»_

Précieux se raidit, stoppant momentanément son sort, le visage figé derrière son masque. Dark Avenger, un pseudo-PK? La honte de la guilde? De la Coalition? Et pourquoi tout ces rires?

_«Précieux?_, s'impatienta Roxana, _Je peut savoir ce que tu attend?»_

Le mage secoua légèrement la tête et se concentra de nouveau. Un halo orangé partit du bout de ses doigts pour rapidement envelopper l'intégralité de ses mains. Puis une lumière éclatante jaillit d'entre ses paumes, éblouissant tout les joueurs à proximité. Il leur fallut plusieurs secondes avant de pouvoir à nouveau voir correctement. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, tous purent constater la disparition de la sacoche contenant les familiers.

Sparadrap tomba à genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Bien sûre, son malheur ne fit qu'amuser Roxana qui s'empressa de l'envoyer au cimetière d'une boule de feu afin de parfaire le travail.

_«Ah, ces joueurs de l'Empire! Toujours aussi pleurnichards!,_ s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton raillard, _Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais on s'ennuierait sans eux…»_

Plusieurs autres joueurs acquiescèrent d'un ton moqueur avant que Roxana ne leur ordonne d'aller remplir des quêtes pour la Coalition, dispersant ainsi le groupe. Seul Précieux resta sur place, affirmant qu'il voulait camper Sparadrap encore un moment, ce qui réjouit la chef de guilde. Enfin quelque chose de productif de sa part depuis le départ de Dark Avenger!

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que le prêtre ne retrouve son avatar, son sens de l'orientation n'étant pas des plus aiguisés. Mais il finit par y parvenir, et remarqua alors la présence du PK. Sans perdre une seule seconde il saisit son bâton et le dirigea droit sur le mage, une lumière fluorescente illuminant son extrémité.

_«T'es trop méchant Précieux! Tu seras plus jamais mon copain! J'te déteste!» _lui cria-t-il en agitant son arme.

Précieux se contenta de reculer d'un pas.

_«Tes familiers vont bien. Ils sont là-haut.»_

Il désigna un arbre situé juste derrière Sparadrap. En scrutant avec attention son feuillage, on pouvait apercevoir un sac coincé entre deux branches.

_«J'ai utilisé un sort de téléportation pour les mettre en sécurité. Heureusement, Roxana ne s'en est pas rendu compte… Je te laisse les reprendre, mais c'est la première et dernière fois.»_

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et commença à repartir. Sparadrap s'approcha de l'arbre, surpris.

_«Waaaaaah… Mais alors ça veut dire que t'es un gentil Péka!»_ s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Précieux se figea un instant.

_«… Je ne suis PAS gentil… Mais je n'obéirais jamais à quelqu'un qui ose se moquer de mon chef, même s'il à quitté Horizon…»_

Le PK se retourna alors pour voir le prêtre tenter de grimper dans l'arbre en appelant ses smourbiffs. Non, vraiment, il jouait très bien le noob…


	3. 3- Un de perdu, c'est quoi la suite?

Titre: Un de perdu… C'est quoi la suite?

Personnages: Sparadrap/Kévin et Ystos/Thomas

Timeline : Aucune en particulier

Le corps gisait, inerte, éclaté sur le carrelage froid et dur de la cuisine. Au vue des dégâts, il n'y avait plus aucuns espoirs. Quelques morceaux étaient éparpillés ça et là, à la vue de tous. Un jeune homme se tenait debout, appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il observait silencieusement le carnage, de grosses larmes se formant aux coins de ses yeux. Kévin, aussi connut sous le pseudonyme de Sparadrap, était en proie à une terreur sans nom. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Que _pouvait_-il faire?! Quelqu'un allait finir par entrer dans la cuisine à coup sûre et alors le drame serait révélé au grand jour. Comment pouvait-il cacher la carcasse? Il n'osait pas la toucher et c'est à peine s'il avait le courage de poser les yeux dessus.

Kévin tomba à genoux, tremblant et emplie de regrets. Comment avait il put faire une chose pareille? Bien sûre, il s'agissait d'un accident… Bien sûre! Mais un accident quel qu'il soit à toujours des conséquences. Et cette fois-ci, ça n'avait pas loupé. Les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux finirent par couler le long de ses joues; de son menton et s'écrasèrent finalement sur le carrelage. Il savait, désormais, qu'il y aurait toujours ce vide au fond de lui qui ne pourrait jamais être comblé. Tout était perdu.

C'est alors que la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit en grinçant, révélant une silhouette que Kévin ne connaissait que trop bien. Ystos, aussi connu par son frère comme Thomas, se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée. Il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé au vue des immondices traînant par terre. Il saisit le rouleau de sopalin avec agacement et entreprit de nettoyer le carnage. Puis il leva les yeux vers son frère et nota l'expression de désaroi qu'il arborait. Thomas soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

_«Kévin, il reste d'autres flancs au frigo._

_-A-Ah bon?_

_-Grand-mère en à refait ce matin-» _

A peine le cadet eu-t-il le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son frère aîné avait ouvert le frigo à la recherche d'un autre flanc, oubliant celui qui avait malencontreusement finit par terre quelques minutes plus tôt.

Non, décidément, Sparadrap n'avait vraiment pas les mêmes préoccupations que les autres.


	4. 4- Tendre Jeunesse

Titre: Tendre jeunesse

Personnages : Surprise!

Timeline: Deuxième surprise!

La cloche de l'école retentit dans les couloirs et les salles de classe, annonçant le début des cours. Les enfants prirent place derrière leurs pupitres en chahutant avec leurs camarades. On était alors en Automne, la rentrée avait eu lieu il y à plus d'un mois. Il faisait déjà froid et humide à l'extérieur, ajoutant une touche dépressive à cette matinée.

Enfin, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à l'humeur de la jeune fille qui étudiait sagement, seule au fond de la classe. Elle devait avoir tout au plus 9 ans. Son visage rond était encadré par de longs cheveux bruns ondulées retenus par un petit serre-tête vert. Elle portait une robe grise fermée dans le dos par un long lacet noir et des souliers de cuir usés dont les semelles se décollaient légèrement. Ses yeux bruns, clairs, fatigués, scrutaient avec lassitude le grand tableau noir où commençait déjà à s'inscrire de longues formules compliquées. Un cahier taché d'encre était ouvert devant elle, attendant patiemment la leçon du jour tandis que le maître d'étude faisait l'appel. La jeune fille se dit alors qu'il s'agissait d'une journée comme les autres; monotones et sans saveurs. Comme toujours, elle allait sagement rédiger sa leçon comme on le lui demandait. Comme toujours, à l'heure de la récréation, elle irait s'asseoir seule avec un livre sous un arbre. Comme toujours, elle ne parlerait à personne et éviterait comme elle le pourrait les élèves. Elle n'avait que 9 ans, et pourtant, elle trouvait déjà le roman de sa vie fort ennuyeux.

Puis c'est alors qu'arriva l'élément perturbateur du récit.

Il devait avoir tous justes 10 ans et était entré en même temps que le directeur. Il était plus grand et plus mince que les autres enfants et arborait un visage pâle et pointu. Ses cheveux courts, bruns, sombres, presque noirs, étaient soigneusement coiffés symétriquement de chaque coté de sa tête. Ses yeux mielleux cernés de noir restaient timidement fixés sur le bout de ses bottes de cuir. Ses habits se composaient d'une chemise brune fermée à l'avant par un long lacet, d'une veste en cuir noir souple et d'un pantalon de toile grise visiblement neuf. Tous avait deviné qu'ils avaient affaire à un 'gosse de riches', ainsi qu'à un nouvel élève.

Il prit rapidement place à un pupitre en prenant soin d'éviter le contact visuel, sans prononcer un mot. On ne lui demanda rien et il demeura ainsi silencieux le reste de la matinée, sous le regard méfiant de ses camarades.

L'heure de la récréation arriva finalement assez vite et le jeune garçon suivit les autres élèves à l'extérieur. Il partit s'installer seul sur un banc tandis que la jeune fille gagnait quand à elle l'ombre d'un arbre, un livre à la main, et l'observa de loin. Ne connaissant personne il se contentait de regarder les autres enfants jouer au ballon. Personne d'autre ne sembla le remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'un tire maladroit envoie violemment la balle dans son visage. Il s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant la joue, sous les éclats de rire moqueurs de ses camarades. Quelqu'un vint reprendre le ballon et le bouscula lorsqu'il voulut se relever. Il retomba les rires redoublèrent. Il se releva une nouvelle fois, les larmes aux yeux, puis se pencha pour ramasser son sac. Une main vicieuse s'empara d'un bout du lacet qui servait à fermer sa chemise et tira, assez vite et fort pour le sortir à moitié des œillets. Le jeune garçon dut reposer son sac, de grosses larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux tandis que le plaisantin prenait la fuite.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de repasser le lacet dans les œillets de sa chemise tombant ouverte, se débattant avec la lanière de cuire. Puis des pas se firent entendre en se rapprochant graduellement. Deux petites mains se posèrent près des siennes et saisirent chacune un bout du lacet.

_«Attend_, murmura la jeune fille, _je vais t'aider… »_

Elle entreprit alors de rattacher correctement la chemise, sous le regard surpris de son camarade. Puis elle recula d'un pas pour constater son travail, laissant un sourire s'afficher sur son visage en réponse à celui qui venait d'étirer les lèvres du jeune garçon.

_«Merci…»_ murmura-t-il timidement.

La fillette ramassa son sac et le lui rendit, prise de pitié. Elle était passée par cette case elle aussi, après tout, avant de commencer à répondre aux moqueries par des coups de livre. Les petits nouveaux étaient rarement bien accueillit.

_«-Comment tu t'appelles?,_ demanda-t-elle finalement.

_-B-Bartémulius_, répondit-il, _et toi ?_

_-Nostariat.,_ dit-elle en souriant.»

Bartémulius sourit timidement. Puis la cloche retentit et les deux amis reprirent le chemin de la classe, sans se douter qu'ils venaient de nouer une amitié qui marquerait à jamais l'histoire d'Olydri.


End file.
